memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lisabeth Shatner
|birthplace = West Hollywood, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background actress ''Star Trek'' reference author |characters = Only Girl }} Lisabeth Mary Shatner is the middle daughter of James T. Kirk performer William Shatner and the older sister of Melanie and younger sister of Leslie Shatner, all three by Shatner's first wife Gloria Rand. Together letters from the names of the three sisters were used to make up the name Mr. [[Roger Lemli|Lem'li']]. She portrayed a little girl in the first season episode . She received no credit for her appearance and was brought into the episode by her father. Young Shatner, together with her older sister, shot their scenes from 25 August through 26 August, with an additional day on 29 August 1966, under the supervision of a social worker. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One, 2013, p. 258) She has later recounted in the book mentioned below, how she, as a five-year old, experienced her acting debut, "Leslie accompanied me to the makeup room to visit dad. When we walked into the room, he was sitting in the make-up chair, his back to us. We ran forward, excitedly, relieved to see his familiar outline. When he turned towards us, I caught a glimpse of his arm and saw the skin on the inside of his elbow was covered with a long, bluish red scab! I blanched, and my dad burst out laughing, and told us to touch the sore. It was made of rubber. At that moment, I realized everything was "pretend". Once I understood, I relaxed." She has later added, "I guess they were short of kids that day; somehow, my sister, Leslie, and I were elected to play two of the child aliens that age horribly as soon as they hit puberty. I suppose it's a pretty unusual way for a little kid to spend the day. It just seemed like a giant Halloween party to me." For Lisabeth, being the child of a Star Trek superstar turned out not to be an easy cross to bear, as she has admitted to, "I guess that's the trouble with how I grew up. People are always asking me, "What was it like having Captain Kirk as a father?" The truth is, I have no idea. He just seemed like my Dad. He was gone quite a bit, especially after my parents divorced, but he was still Dad. He played with us, he'd yell at us when we were annoying him, he'd hug us when we were sick. Moments like the one on "Miri" just seemed like part of the package. Of course as I got older I realized I was in some pretty unusual circumstances. Maybe it was the reporters lurking around during moments of crises. Or it could have been the fact that half my friends insisted on telling me they had crushes on my father. I don't know. Somewhere along the way it dawned on me not everyone lived like we did. I tried to fight it. I really did. I didn't tell people my last name. I never watched Star Trek reruns, let alone any of the newer versions of the series. I vowed to be anti-Trek until my dying day." Shatner is also co-writer (with her father) of the 1989 reference book, Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Life outside Star Trek Besides Star Trek, Lisabeth appeared alongside her father in a 1986 episode of T.J. Hooker entitled "Partners in Death" and a 1996 episode of TekWar entitled "Betrayel." The latter also guest-starred her sister Melanie, and was directed by their father. Lisabeth Shatner is currently married to makeup/effects artist Andy Clement. Appearance * as a little girl Bibliography * Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, 1989 – Co-Author External links * modload&name News&file index&catid &topic 4|Lisabeth's Space|www.williamshatner.com|WilliamShatner.com}} - archived personal blog * de:Lisabeth Shatner es:Lisabeth Shatner Category:TOS performers Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Performers